Natsu's Secret
by The Little Fury
Summary: A story about Natsu, Lucy and how trusting of each other they should be.


Lucy was slumped over the counter while Mira walked up to her.  
"Lucy?"  
"Ah! Mira-san." The girl almost jumped.  
"Is everything okay?"  
Lucy slid back down onto the counter, muttering a mm-hmm.  
"You don't sound like it." Mira pulled up a chair next to her.

The doors slammed open, a pink haired boy and his cat pranced into the guild. They stopped at a huge board where many little notes lay hanging off of it. Lucy rolled her head over and lifted it after seeing the pair.

"Did you fall out with Natsu?"  
_Of course Mira-san would notice_, she thought to herself.  
She sighed and sat up, looking at Mira but being aware of what Natsu was up to.  
"I don't know, Natsu hasn't been Natsu recently..." Her eyes wandered to the muscular teammate after repeating his name twice.  
"I'm sure it's nothing!" Mira grinned.  
Lucy sighed and gazed at the two; a quick exchange and they were off with a job request slip in their hands.  
"He's been doing missions on his own for a while now, day in day out." Lucy watched them leave once more.

"Mira! Quickly I need to speak." Master commanded.  
Before Mira would apologise, Lucy flicked her hand to show it was OK.  
Again, surrounded by her own loneliness, Lucy sat in the guild wondering what her teammate was doing all this time on his own. Without even the slightest hint.  
She rose and made her way back to her apartment. _Rent is soon _she thought, and without Natsu jobs seemed almost pointless. She needed to go on one soon to get the rent paid and to fix her current state of mind, she concluded.

The next morning, Lucy was at the guild searching for a good job.

Strong mages needed - 500 000 jewels.

Horses to be gathered - 3000 jewels.

She only liked reading the title and the reward as that what really mattered.

Knife to be delivered - 50,000

Lucy snatched it and left immediately, she already had fifty-thousand saved up so this would be ideal. Lucy pranced to the station eagerly and boarded the train to her destined location. She read the job:

DELIVERY

50 000 J

I need my antique knife delivered to my

grandson as soon as possible (that's why

there's high reward). Any Mage, deliver

in 3 days maximum, any later and the

reward will be 500 J.

Location: Tormuda

Special directions: there will be a phone

under the bin on the left as soon as you

walk out the building. Call the only

contact there is saved on it.

She grinned at the easy high paying job and watched the window during the journey, only sometimes glancing at the time.  
The village was small but busy, there were many wandering heads outside of the train station. She couldn't help but overhear.  
"Did you see what the pink haired brat did to the tavern?"  
"Yeah and he had a blue cat, what was up with that?"

_Natsu was here?! _Lucy didn't know how to feel. Happy that she may be finally able to see her teammate, or petrified that she may find out what Natsu has been up to all this time. She pushed that thought out of her mind and looked to the left of the train station, there was a bin indeed. She looked around, the village was new. From the train station, there was a huge western-style main road with many restaurants and inns either side. Lucy quickly fished a phone from under the bin with her hand and saw '3 Missed calls' flashing. There was also only one contact on the phone, though just as she wanted to call, she heard a familiar butt being kicked out of an inn.  
"Get out! I don't want you here after what you did to the tavern."  
"It's not my fault! Accident c'mon!" Natsu roared.

Lucy's stomach clenched and turned in on itself.  
"Let's go Happy, this sucks." He sulked.

Lucy ached to ignore her friends and just carry on the job, but Natsu was right here, he could help her, they could split the share, she would do anything.  
"C'mon we're late anyway." Lucy overheard Natsu.

She would do anything to conquer this feeling of loneliness, even stalk her own teammate.

Natsu ambled around the Main Street for a while. Lucy didn't pay much attention until he started lingering around a barn for a while, sometimes muttering 'She's late'. Lucy's stomach swirled and clenched through the wait, the agony engulfing her sane mind. She was going insane; _Who was Natsu waiting for, dammit!  
_Then her answer arrived on a silver plate with a cherry on top.  
A beautiful, curvy girl strutted in, clearly flaunting her bust and rear-end. She had almost-white hair and mesmerising blue eyes. Happy fell from the sky. Natsu's eyes dropped and darted around, as if looking for something else to concentrate on apart from the enchanting woman walking towards him.

"Are you Natsu?" She sensually asked.  
He nodded, speechlessly.  
"Come with me." She enticed him with her inviting finger.  
He obeyed, his eyes following her pleasing figure.

Lucy stared, wordless to what had just happened. Her body shook and tears streamed down her face. She didn't understand why she felt so weak, so abandoned. But the feeling didn't leave, and it tore her to pieces.

Tremblingly she pressed the green button on the phone and hauled her body from the carnage that was left when her heart was torn in two.


End file.
